


Human

by kindkit



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pleasure to look in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "A New Man." This is a 200-word double drabble according to the word counting function in MS Word; the archive apparently counts differently. I do know how long a double drabble should be, honest.

It's a pleasure to look in a mirror and not see a Fyarl growling back at him. Giles has never loved his face so much. He dotes on its every wrinkle, not to mention its lack of horns. He adores his deft hands that clear away the mess in his flat and install a telephone without breaking it.

The first call on his new phone comes from Riley Finn, who informs him that "the prisoner" has been "rendered into appropriate custody." Further details, he's told, are classified.

Giles thinks for a while about that word "rendered" and about what appropriate custody might mean to a secret branch of the U.S. military. He thinks about the chip in Spike's brain, and about how much the demons fear the Initiative. About the whole sorry catalogue of atrocities that humans--humans with souls--have inflicted on each other for millennia in uncounted torture chambers.

And after all that thought, he discovers his own indifference. He doesn't much care what they're doing to Ethan. Ethan the liar, the troublemaker, the spanner in the universe's works, the stinking albatross around Giles's neck.

Ethan wanted to make him a monster.

Giles hopes he enjoys his victory.


End file.
